


It’s Time to Dungeon Some Dragons

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I think the description speaks for itself, Just everyone building characters and eventually playing, Semi-crackfic, adrienette is canon but not the focus of the story, free-form, not quite everyone - 15 ppl playing is a lot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: The Akuma class wants to run a D&D campaign.Marc is DM - now everyone, roll for initiative!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It’s Time to Dungeon Some Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This one hit me like Freight train. Instead of dedicating my Saturday to writing parts of my already obscenely long fics, I'm writing this one. Lol.
> 
> Hope you like it - I have no idea how long it's going to be.

When Max asked Marc to DM a campaign of Dungeons & Dragons for his class, Marc was not prepared for 10 students to want to join. Luckily, Rose and Juleka volunteered to help brainstorm with him, but they were already in another campaign online. During the lunch break, Max and Alix said they would get everyone together in their class for a meeting. Only Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina were missing.

Alix stood with her hands on her hips and shouted, “Welcome, Noobs, to A Crap Guide to D&D!”

Max grasped the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “Alix, you can’t plagiarize JoCat.” Markov floated nearby, his pixeled expression etched in disapproval.

“That dude is my idol! Besides you’re not god this time, Max. I can do as I please,” she taunted back.

Marc shyly held his hands in front of him as they bickered back and forth. “Okay!” Max interrupted. “Anyway, Marc has accepted the position of Dungeon Master for this Campaign, so he dictates the rules.”

As the attention now turned to him, Marc felt his palms begin to sweat. Nathaniel sat next to Ivan, shot him a reassuring grin and a wink. With his boyfriend’s subtle support, Marc’s grip loosened on his books and dice bag.

“To start off,” Marc stated, “my first decree as god is no monstrous races in the party. We don’t need a killing rampage in the first few sessions.”

Kim coughed, “Alix.”

She whirled on him, “You can’t blame me for that!”

Marc and Max deadpan, “We blame you for that.”

While the rest of the class laughed at her disappointment, Alix grumbled, “Lame.” 

Max continued with the speech, “We will be following the 5 Edition of the rules, so when doing any internet searches make sure that it is referencing that edition.”

Marc added, “I know that some of you have played with Max before, but we are working with a larger group and half of those people new to playing. Let’s start with the basics: races and classes.”

Max loaded two Youtube [videos.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RxuEVxHbSk) Once the second video finished, everyone started chatting again.

“Okay,” Marc pulled out his Player’s Handbook. “Now you know the bare minimum of the races, it should help you pick which ones you’d like to look more into. We’re gonna pass around the guides if you guys wanna take turns.” Marc passed the book to Myléne and Alix gave hers to Adrien.

“I’m all good,” Kim smirked. “I’m always a Triton.”

Alix groaned, “Again?”

“My love for water and honor knows no bounds.”

Adrien added, “I  _ sea _ what you mean! It’s a pretty  _ pool _ race.”

Alya peered down at him over her glasses, “Really Sunshine, two puns?”

“What can I say? I’m a Bard at heart.” Marinette facepalmed, everyone else groaned. Pouting, Adrien sulked as Nino patted his arm sympathetically.

Marc commented, “We’ll talk about classes after everyone picks their race. The classes are a bit more complex, but some races lean more towards specific classes.”

“I think I’d like to be a Tiefling.” Mylene mused, before handing the book to Marinette.

Sharing a copy with Nath, Ivan commented, “Being a Deep Gnome would be fun.”

“Me too!” Alya turned her seat to face him, “I mean I’d like to be a Forest Gnome, but you  _ Gnome _ what I’m saying.” 

They fist-bumped and Adrien gasped indignantly, “You can pun and I can’t. Double Standard!”

“If you decide you’re one of us,  _ Gnomies _ , maybe I’ll reconsider,” Alya teased.

Adrien crossed his arms, “No thank you. I’ve found my  _ purr-fect _ race.”

Marinette turned a page and deadpanned, “Let me guess…”

“A Tabaxi, spot-on as usual, princess.” He winked as she shook her head at him. “What about you?”

Alix interrupted, “Marinette either goes with Half-Elf or Halfling.”

“Depends on my mood...hmmm. I’ll go with Half-Elf this time.” Marinette passed the book to the front. 

“Isn’t that the one that was objectively ‘perfect?” Nino asked as he leafed through the pages.

Kim laughed, “Don’t tell that to any Lizardfolk or Dragonborn.”

Marc called to the back, “Speaking of Lizardfolk, what about you, Nath?” 

Nathaniel shot him a playful glare. “I want a fun character to play for this one, probably a Hill Dwarf.”

Alix taunted, “Coward, half-orcs are the best to play.” 

“There’s more to D&D then just hitting things, Alix.” Marc pulled his attention away when those two started to argue.

In the front, Max was flipped between two sections, “Dragon born or Goliath...hmmm,” Max muttered to himself. “What do you think Marvok?” 

The robot commented, “Maybe try Dragonborn since you played a Goliath before. It will add variety to your playing experience. “

“Excellent point,” Max praised before writing down notes on a sheet of paper.

Alya leaned forward on her desk, gently flicking the back of Nino’s head, “What about you, babe?”

Nino scratched his chin, “I don’t know...it seemed so complicated.”

Marc stepped in with a smile, “For your first character, you can try basing it off yourself. Since this is basically role-playing, you might find it earlier to think like yourself.”

Nino considered that for a moment, “I’d make a pretty chill Half-ling.” 

Marc glanced at the clock, only 10 minutes before the end of their lunch break; they’d have to wait for another day to talk. “Hey guys, class starts soon, so let’s meet on Wednesday at lunch and talk over classes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
